justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Wiki talk:Staff Noticeboard
This page is for discussion amongst staff. Other users CAN participate, but do not edit anyone elses posts. Remember to sign all your comments with ~~~~ ---- Sidebar :Discussion imported from: User_blog:Lucan07/Administrator Who edited the side bar? and what the hell happened? also how do i edit it properly, all i see is a jumbled mess of a monaco sidebar? User:Kronos890989 Ive fixed now, ive figured out how to do stuff, and also cleaned it up, when edited it, it will be easier as it isnt a jumbled mess. User:Kronos890989 Ahh ballsack, whats with the changing? if we have a link to the main page on the sidebar with links to the portals, do we need links to the portals? i had the series up there because those are about the game, not the portal. we have a link to the portals, we need a link to the games. User:Kronos890989 Ok ive added the best of both worlds, the portals and the series, seems fair does it not? anyways sorry for my ranting above, it looks good to me now, better then 2 random pages, hahah how didnt i notice that? User:Kronos890989 :The sidebar appears on every page, it's a navigation tool for people to quickly get to another part of the wiki. I think the portals are great for that, and help people find exactly what they want quickly. :I don't think people need to get to the game's encyclopedic page very quickly from all other parts of the wiki. That seems more like something they would look for once. :As for the compromise, I don't think people will understand what the "Portals" menu is for. This is why I made the Just Cause 1&2 links go directly to the portal, so everyone can find what they're looking for in 2 clicks. Gboyers talk hmm, i do understand that, anybody thats ever seen a wiki of this type knows what a portal is, but then there are first time users too, what would be a better name do you think? User:Kronos890989 Marking When discussing pages on the talk pages put the summary as ADMINS so we know to come have a look or just e-mail or message me and the other admin (depends on whos starting it) and tell us to check it out just a thought btw [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Groups I think we should set up groups for people who edit quite alot but arent admins what say you?. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 22:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :(I know this is not what you're suggesting) There are a lot of people that seem to think becoming an Administrator is a promotion, a badge of honour. They think if they do well, they need to be promoted to administrator. When in fact, being an Admin is a job rather than a reward, and being good at editing doesn't automatically make you a good admin. :We should reward our best users, but making them half-admins or putting them in a privileged group just separates them off or would make them think they have a different role. We should encourage them to do more of what they're best at. I think the best way to do that would be to give them responsibility for whatever they're good at. For example, if someone is really hot on images, give them responsibility for them, let them lead image-cleanup projects and make templates and other stuff. MAYBE they might need admin permissions to be able to do that effectively, but then they would be given as tools for their job, rather than making them an admin as a reward. Gboyers talk 22:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay good idea. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 23:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thats a good idea but not quite what Lucan07 was talking about, what he meant is to have something for admins or other higher leveled contributers, if someone sees that i'm an admin, they'd probably ask me for help and likewise for the other admins. I think that some sort of branding for admins works quite nicely, i have already implemented this in my name. If i do say so myself, it looks proper and it sticks out. On your subject, that seems like it would help, a good person to start that picture group would be GMRE, at least for the Just Cause (1) part(maybe he could lead it in general, he seems familiar with the game)and he adds some good pics. On the other side of things, i disagree that being an admin is a job, its more of what you take it as, if it boring its boring, if its fun its fun, know what i mean? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, it's not a job. I was trying to say its a role (something you do) rather than a position (something you are). It's easy to make all admins names stand out like they do on GTW, rather than each admin doing it individually from their preferences. I personally think signatures should have your username in rather than other things, cos that makes it easier to know who it is and see who did what. Gboyers talk 22:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC)